X-Men
| sm = | other = }} Born into a world that hates and fears them, The X-Men fight for mutant rights, in hopes of making the world safe for humans and mutants to live together in peace. Charles Xavier dreamed of a world where humans and mutants could co-exist in peace. After after defeating his friend Magneto and losing the use of his legs, he began creating a mutant peace keeping force, known as The X-Men. Whilst Xavier strongly believed that humans and mutants could live together, there were a growing number of both humans and mutants who disagreed with him. Among then was Erik Magnus. They worked together in a hospital, helping to cure victims of a brutal war. Xavier and Magnus eventually turned against each other. Magnus, now known as Magneto, began attacking humans and Xavier was forced to stop him. He opened a school for gifted youngsters, and took in mutants in order to train them how to use their powers for the benefit of mankind, and to help him fight for mutant rights, and to use their gifts to stop the likes of Magneto enslaving humanity. Whilst the X-Men fight in hope of peace, there are those who fight to simply eliminate all Homo Sapiens to make way for Homo Superior. History Jubilee's foster parents registered her with the mutant control agency, a Sentinel attacked Jubilee before Cyclops, Gambit, Rogue and Storm saved her and took her back to the Mansion. After she left to make sure her parents weren't attacked, The Sentinels kidnapped her, hoping to find information on The X-Men. After the X-Men once again saved her, she joined them, realising it was the best place for her. The X-Men embarked on many adventures to help mutants against the likes of Magneto, Apocalypse, Mister Sinister, and Mystique. Dealings with Spider-Man Spider-Man originally came to seek Xavier's help with his mutation disease only to fight the X-Men and leave empty handed. After Beast went missing that same evening, Wolverine believed that Spider-Man set him up, and went gunning for the web slinger. After realizing that Spider-Man wasn't to blame, Spider-Man and Logan searched for the real kidnappers, and found Beast's old colleague, Herbert Landon responsible. Landon had devised a plan to kill all mutants using Beast's earlier research. After Spider-Man and Wolverine saved Beast, Landon fell into a vat of the mutant killing chemical and mutated into a huge, 30 foot monster. Spider-Man was forced to team with the X-Men and they managed to stop the creature. Wolverine then reminded Spider-Man that he didn't have to bare it all alone; he did have friends, and if he needed them, call. When the Beyonder challenged Spidey to prove which is greater, good or evil, he chooses Storm to fight alongside him. Members * Beast, one of the original members. * Cyclops, one of the original members. He is the field commander of the X-Men. * Gambit * Jean Grey, one of the original members. * Jubilee * Storm, second in command of the X-Men. * Rogue * Wolverine, as a loner, he often leaves to be by himself and acts independently. * Morph, was thought dead after a mission and was controlled by Mister Sinister. He rejoined the team but had problems with fighting again and left. He eventually came back once again after Xavier was injured. After Xavier leaves with the Shi'ar it seems that Magneto made peace with the team and may have joined the team. ;Former members * Angel, one of the original members. He left the team for unknown reasons. * Iceman, one of the original members. He had problems with Xavier and left to be with his girlfriend, Lorna Dane. * Lorna Dane, was a member when Iceman was there. They fell in love and left together. * Charles Xavier, the man who formed the team. He left the planet, and thus the team, when he was critically injured to be with Lilandra and the Shi'ar. Alternate Versions Days of Future Past In one alternate future the X-Men, except for Wolverine, were all killed by Sentinels that had taken over the planet. Wolverine kept fighting but was captured by Bishop. Bishop was betrayed and Wolverine helped him go into the past to stop the assassination that caused it all. The graves of the X-Men served as reminders of the past and honored the fallen mutants. This timeline was erased when Gambit successfully stopped Mystique from assassinating Robert Kelly. Legacy Virus After stopping Kelly's assassination Bishop returned to the future where all the X-Men, including Wolverine, were killed by a virus. Logan's skeleton was studied by a version of Forge. Forge told Bishop, who had no knowledge of this world, about the virus and he went back in time again to stop it. This version was erased after Cable spread the virus to Wolverine so he could create the necessary antibodies to survive. Magneto's X-Men Trevor Fitzroy, under the orders of Master Mold, traveled back to 1959 to kill Xavier. He succeeded and Xavier's friend Magneto formed the X-Men in his honor. However, anti-mutant sentiment turned violent and war spread throughout the world. Storm and Wolverine were romantically involved and married. When the X-Men were engaged in a battle with this world's Avengers Bishop and Shard arrived from their time. They took Storm and Wolverine back in time to stop Fitzroy. Wolverine was hesitant to help as he did not know if he and Storm were involved in the normal timeline, but Storm convinced him to help. They initially failed in their attempt but went back once more and succeeded. This timeline was erased as it reverted to normal. Xavier's memory of Storm and Wolverine is the only remnant of this timeline. Background Angel's appearance in several flashbacks conflicts with his early appearances in the series, as the other X-Men do not seem to recognize him despite apparently knowing him already. The X-Men were set to appear in the second season episode, "X-Treme." In said episode, the X-Men must help the Avengers battle Mister Sinister. Various other mutants who have officially joined the team in the comics but not on the series were seen. These included: Mimic, Polaris, Havok, Nightcrawler, Banshee, Sunfire, Colossus, Thunderbird, Rachel Summers, Psylocke, Dazzler, Longshot, Forge, Bishop, Cannonball, Cable, Emma Frost, Northstar, Paige Guthrie, Juggernaut, Warpath, Hepzibah, Caliban, Karma, Moira MacTaggert, Deadpool, Mystique, Sabretooth, Warlock, Illyana Rasputin, Wolfsbane, Sunder, Multiple Man, Strong Guy, X-Man, Frenzy, Forearm, and Namor. Magneto has joined the team several times in the comics but it is not directly stated if he did so at the end of . The character of Kitty Pryde was unused in the series. was used in the failed . The role Kitty had in the pilot was replaced by Jubilee in the series. External Links *Marvel.com *Wikipedia *X-Men (Earth-92131) at Marvel Database *X-Men (Earth-616) at Marvel Database Category: Heroes Category: Mutants Category: Teams Category:X-Men Category:X-Men Heroes Category:Fantastic Four Heroes Category:Spider-Man Heroes Category:Hero Teams